My Life, Right Now, I Am Sharpay Evans
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: This is a great story. This is her life, right then, she is Sharpay Evans.


**_My Life, Right Now, I Am Sharpay Evans_**

Have you ever wondered why things happen? Your parents ever told you everything has a purpose? Well, in this situation I was in, I don't see why it happend. And to me. I didn't plan for it to be this way. Actually I had no clue of it. But it happening to me, right now, this is reality.

''Hey mom Im going to a party'' I had said a few hours back.

''Okay don't stay out to late'' She said.

''Okay'' I said.

''I have a feeling something is going to go wrong though, hunny'' Mrs.Evans had said.

''It's alright mom. I love you'' I had said.

''Love you too!'' She yelled as the back door slam.

Little did I know my mom was right.

I headed to the party dressed in black. There was no reason for this choice of color, just what I felt like throwing on. I headed down the street and to the house party. I heard the music blazing from inside so I stepped in. At first all I saw was tons and tons of kids, huddled together, some drunk some not, just chatting around. There were a few make out couples but not many. But then I saw her.

Her, was my friend Taylor. We wern't that close btu still hung out and talked alot on the phone. She spotted me and came over.

''Hey'' She said.

''Hey'' I repsonded.

''Want a beer?'' She asked.

''Yeah thanks'' So she went to get me one.

After she returned we went to look friend Gabbi. We saw her on a couch, alone, and came and sat with her.

''Hey'' We said.

She took a long drink from her beer then replied.''Hey''

''What's wrong?'' Taylor asked.

''Nothing'' She said partly drunk.

''Where's Troy'' I asked.

''I don't know'' She said and took another drink.

Troy and Gabbi had been a off and on couple. Right now they worth off because of a fight they had earlier that week. I hadn't been their to witness it, but from what the buzz was around school I had heard girlz were flirting with Troy, and he firted back. Gabbi didn't like ANYONE around her man really except his friends. So now she sat their alone on the couch looking bored.

''Okay well Im going to go look around and talk. You want anything?'' I asked.

''No'' She said simply.

''Want to come?'' I offered to Taylor. She accepted.

''See you around'' I said. She didn't respond so I left with Taylor.

''Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay Evans'' I heard a voice sing.

I turned around from the spot me and Taylor were at and saw Chad Danforth.

''Hi Zeke'' I said fatly.

''How do you do?'' He asked.

''Fine and you?'' I asked.

''Nothing just playing a little pool. Wanna join?'' He asked looking at me.

''No'' I said.

''How about you?'' He asked Taylor.

She blushed slightly and walked over to him.

''Hey Sharpay, we need to talk'' Jason, who was standing next to Chad, said to me.

''I am so embarressed for you right now'' Chad said and turned around.

Jason took my hand and led me to the nearest couch, still in talking distance of Chad and Taylor.

''I know how you feel about me'' He said leaning close to me.

''How I feel about you?'' I asked confused.

''Dude, stop before you say something you'll regrett'' Chad said.

''Shhh'' Jason said waving his hand and turned back to face me.

''Sharpay'' He said his voice serious. ''It's okay you have a crush on me''

''Oh God!'' Chad said.

''It makes sense'' Jason said and smiled drunkly.

''Oh'' Was all I could say till I said.'' Well it's better to know now...I guess...''

''Im really flattered. I know you love me but I don't feel that way about you'' He said and patted my hand.

''Like Hell!'' Chad said and he and Taylor laughed.

''I understand'' I told Jason.

''I understand your drunk and have no idea what your saying!'' I thought.

''Good'' He said still patting my hand.

Jason drank the last of his beer. He turned it upside down and one little dropplet fell out. ''All gone''

''Should I get you a water?'' I offered.

''Yeah that be great'' He said.

We walked up the stairs and he rested by the bedroom door. ''I'll wait here and you go...'' He said before leaning his head back aginst the door.

''Jason'' I whispered.

''Get the water'' Jason said.

So I stood up. And went to get water.

After minging with a few people I returned to the door where Jason was supposed to be but he was gone. The door was slightly open but you could ses nothing inside.

''Poor Jason'' I thought.

I walked over by the door and looked inside slightly before tripping on something and falling in. I pulled myslef of the floor and felt myself bump into something. No, someone, but I couldn't see. Suddenly there was a dark figure blockign the little light shown into the room and then their was darkness.

Then I felt somone pick me off the ground and throw me into the corner. I didn't know what to do so I curled into a ball and layed there as the darkness enclosed on me. Then I felt him, picking me up and laying me on my back. I looked up into gray eyes. I didn't know who it was but I did know I was in trouble.

He traced his hand over my chest then started to kiss me out of my controll. When I tried to turn my head he turn it back ot facing him. I tried to get up but his extreme body weight kept me down.

He messed with my shirt finally yanking it off roughly causing my head to hurt. He fiddled with my zipper, even though I tried to stop him, and slid off my pants. I was now panting high getting scarred and feeling the cold, hard wood, under my back was no help. He worked on my bra trying to get it off as I squirmed around trying to get free but no luck.

Then I felt him, and his drity, crusty, fingernails poping the elastic around me panties. Slidding them off faster and faster. I was getting dizzy, my head hurt, I didn't know what to do so I layed there more about to face my worth. After he finnsihed undressing me and himslef, not braking the horrible kiss, he started. Sliding closer and closer to my sensitive area till I felt him. In me. And I screamed out in horror as the pain shoot around in my body. He smiled. I cryed. He went faster and harder. While this was prayed to God for him to take me now. This wasn't worth it.

10 minutes later

He stopped. I layed there still shocked at what had happend. I was hurting all over. He stood up and dressed himself and after that took one look at me. He smiled. Then walked to the door and left. Just like that.

Isin't it weird how things can happen so fast, fet they feel so slow. Isint it strange how one minute you can be happy and the next your crying. Isin't it totally unfair that you had the worst possible thing done to you but you still cound't do anything about it?!

My Life, Right Now, I Am Sharpay Evans, and I have been sexually assulted.


End file.
